Indecent
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Klaine advent day 9. This one is from the short 'Let me catch you, when you fall' canon-divergent AU.


**Indecent**

 **Klaine advent day 9. This one is from the short 'Let me catch you, when you fall' canon-divergent AU.**

They sit for hours happily, _very_ happily, side by side on the lounge floor with their backs pressed up against the front of the couch and their legs stretched out in front of them under the coffee table.

The couch was Blaine's and the coffee table Kurt's. They chose the carpet together and picked out the color scheme for the walls of their new shared New York home.

With the paint on the walls drying and their new furniture situated, Kurt and Blaine set about the task of accessorizing the rooms of their new humble abode. And with that comes photographs and picture frames to litter each windowsill and the length of the mantelpiece with.

So far they have picked out the selfie they took together after officially deciding to get together; their faces blushed and smiley, eyes shining wet, with their bodies crushed together surrounded by beer bottles and Chinese takeout cartons in Blaine;s old kitchen. There's the group pic from Blaine's birthday last year at a local bar and another one with Kurt's family from their trip back to Ohio last spring.

Currently, Kurt is flipping through a photo album labelled 'school days' and Blaine is fanning his way through a bunch of freshly printed photographs from his cell phone.

"Aww, look at us." Kurt coos, plucking a picture out from behind its plastic sleeve and waving it in front of Blaine's face.

They're standing in front of a marble stone, winding staircase with curved, black wrought iron railings; and dressed in matching navy blazers with red piping and pressed light gray trousers. Surrounded by a bunch of guys who look like they're all singing something loud and proud.

Dalton Academy. The Warblers. Their platonic days when flirty love songs were all they had between them. Until they thankfully found each other again, later in life, and made it worth it and long lasting.

"We look so young." Blaine smiles, carefully touching the picture. "And obviously hopeless. If only we knew then what we know now."

"Hey, no regrets. Remember?" Kurt says, nudging his shoulder against Blaine's. "We're together now, that's all that matters. I fell for you again and you finally caught me." He grins.

"Yeah." Blaine bites his lip and grins. He leans in, plants a wet kiss to Kurt's cheek and goes back to his own bunch of pictures in his hands.

Kurt happily gets back to his task of arranging and organizing pictures, sticking and pasting some and peeling some off to put it into frames.

He's interrupted from his task by Blaine wolf whistling lowly and rumbling an appreciative hum deep in his chest. When Kurt turns to look at him, Blaine's cheeks are a little flushed, his eyes have darkened and he's grinning rather _seductively._

"My, oh my. You remember that night, last winter? We were freezing and the power went out at my old place. The whole city was snowed under. We were drinking champagne, celebrating my promotion and you'd just had that wax—"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt suddenly screeches, interrupting Blaine when he catches a glimpse of the picture in Blaine's hand. His cheeks are aflame. _Mortified._ He tries to reach out for it but Blaine knows better and hops to his feet, side stepping around the coffee table away from Kurt with the stack of pictures glued into his tight grasp. There's a wolfish grin on his face.

" _Those_ are from our _private_ stash." Kurt glares at him but Blaine just grins wider.

"I know."

"Why do you have them?"

"For _private_ reasons." He makes a show of looking at the picture again, eyes blazing, before he flips through the rest of them. "That was some night, huh? Maybe I'll frame this one, no matter how icy it was, _you sure kept me warm that night._ What a great celebratory _—_ "

Kurt leaps at him from over the coffee table. Blaine just winks and skips out of his way. There are pictures flying, scattered everywhere.

"Blaine, those pictures are _indecent._ They are not going to be put up for public viewing anywhere in this house."

"Some would call them indecent. I would call them appropriately… _delicious._ I may even have to submit some of them to that magazine we _—_ "

Kurt steadies a foot onto the coffee table's surface and lunges up into the air and out at Blaine. He lands on Blaine's back, arms and legs wrapped around him, hands grabbing and all Blaine can do is howl and screech with laughter while Kurt squawks at him.

Blaine's foot catches the table leg and before he can stop himself he's sliding to the carpeted floor with Kurt tumbling down on top of him.

They're laying chest to back, head to head, heaving with exertion and laughter.

"Caught you again." Blaine rasps when Kurt finally, successfully pulls the pictures out of Blaine's grip.

"Yeah, yeah. Well done, smart ass." Kurt mumbles against the back of Blaine's head.

"Love you." Blaine says mostly to the carpet beneath him.

"Love you too."

 **A/N- I had fun writing this one too ;) thanks for reading.**


End file.
